


Of Sleep, Sunshine, and Pancakes

by carbonorflame



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, So so fluffy, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonorflame/pseuds/carbonorflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parenting is hard, and Taekwoon really needs a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sleep, Sunshine, and Pancakes

Wonsik walked into the kitchen to find Taekwoon bent at the waist resting his forehead on the marble counter, a baby bottle dangling from one hand. His eyes were closed. Wonsik sighed. The adrenaline of being a new parent had kept Taekwoon awake for four nights straight, and the lack of sleep was finally starting to get to him. Wonsik had been worried about him, but Taekwoon insisted that he was fine. Wonsik padded quietly over to his husband, wrapping his lean arms around Taekwoon’s torso. He leaned down a little bit to pull his husband’s back tight against his chest, and he could just barely hear Taekwoon sigh. They stayed like that for a few brief moments, basking in each other’s warmth. They’d been so busy with Jimin these past days they had both forgotten how nice it was to just _exist_ with the other.

“Where’s the baby?” Taekwoon mumbled, turning his head slightly to the side, eyes still closed.

Wonsik rubbed his husband’s sides soothingly. “Don’t worry, she’s with Hakyeon.”

“Mmm,” Taekwoon grumbled.

Wonsik trailed his hand from Taekwoon’s shoulder all the way down to the bottle in his hand. “I can feed her tonight,” Wonsik said quietly. “You need to go rest.”

Taekwoon placed both hands on the counter, lifting himself up and turning to face Wonsik. “Are you sure?” His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, and Wonsik grabbed his waist, fearing that he could topple over at any second.

“Yeah, I can do it,” Wonsik assured. “I promise.”

Taekwoon met his husband’s eyes, searching for any sign of doubt. But the scrutiny quickly broke into a small, tired smile. He mumbled a barely audible thank you, and pressed a weary kiss to Wonsik’s lips. When they broke apart after a few seconds, Wonsik grinned and pecked his husband one more time before grabbing the bottle and guiding Taekwoon slowly to the living room.

In the living room, Hakyeon was nestled on the couch, legs crossed. He lifted his head up from the infant in his arms when the couple entered the room. His eyes were alight with pure joy. Wonsik smirked slightly at this. He was glad his friend was a sucker for babies; if it wasn’t for him, Wonsik may have just dropped dead from exhaustion.

“Well, I better be going home. It’s a little late.” Hakyeon said while rising up from the couch with baby Jimin in his arms. He beamed down at his friend’s daughter as he crossed the room before handing the baby over to Wonsik.

Jimin cooed, happy to be in her father’s arms, and Wonsik’s heart fluttered at the sound. These past weeks had been unbelievably strenuous for both Wonsik and his husband, but everything seemed to be worth it when Jimin smiled and grasped at the air. After adjusting Jimin in his arms, he turned to his husband to find him beaming at the two of them, his eyes glowing with a tired sort of pride. The corners of Wonsik’s lips quirked into a small smile before turning back to face Hakyeon.

“Okay,” Wonsik replied. “Thank you for stopping by. Honestly, we’d be screwed without you to help with the baby.” He flashed Hakyeon a grateful smile.

Hakyeon’s mouth grew into a wide grin. “Oh, it’s no problem at all! I love spending time with precious baby Jiminnie.” This last bit was said in a significantly higher pitch than his normal voice, and he gently grasped the baby’s hand, moving the it in small waves through the air.

With a quick goodbye and a hug from Wonsik and Taekwoon, Hakyeon left the house for his apartment just four blocks away, returning to his two cats.

After Taekwoon closed the door behind Hakyeon, Wonsik returned to the kitchen, baby in tow. He immediately set to work on preparing Jimin’s bottle for the night.

Taekwoon leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching how Wonsik softly bounced Jimin in his arms when she got fussy. He glanced over to the clock on the microwave, which read 9:42.

Taekwoon snapped out of his exhaustion-induced haze when he heard a small mewl from Jimin’s direction. His first instinct was to go to her and make sure everything was okay, but when he attempted to haul himself off the doorframe, he was met with a bout of dizziness. He stumbled, but before he could fall, a hand appeared on his arm, steadying him. He looked up to meet his husband’s eyes, every feature of his face etched with concern.

“Baby, please go to bed,” he urged.

“But I need to get Jimin ready for bed,” Taekwoon grumbled, barely opening his mouth.

Wonsik raised a hand to the back of Taekwoon’s neck. “I can do it, Taekwoon. You need some sleep.”

Taekwoon sighed.“Okay, but remember to test the temperature of the bottle on your wrist,” Taekwoon said, his body swaying slightly. “I swear to god, Kim Wonsik, if you burn our baby’s mouth, I will divorce you in a heartbeat.”

Wonsik quietly chuckled at his husband’s grumbled threat. “Don’t worry, honey. I know what I’m doing.”

“You said that when you tried to change her diaper for the first time, but you practically burst into tears once she started crying and I had to do it instead.”

“Hey, that was just one time.”

Taekwoon ignored his husband’s protest. “Do you know how to swaddle her? You missed that part of the parenting cl-”

“Yes, Taekwoon, I know how to swaddle her.”

“Oh, and remember to press the blue button on the baby monitor or else it won’t record anyth-”

And suddenly Wonsik was inches away from Taekwoon in a few large strides. Taekwoon’s tired eyes widened slightly at the sudden movement, but he relaxed again when Wonsik lifted a hand from their baby and placed it on the curve of Taekwoon’s cheek.

“It’s okay, honey. Stop worrying. You need to rest.”

Taekwoon turned his eyes to the ground, mildly embarrassed. The slightest flush graced his cheeks. After a moment of consideration, Taekwoon nodded his head slightly. He glanced back to meet Wonsik’s eyes. He whispered an almost silent “okay.”

Wonsik gave his husband his most reassuring nod, his thumb brushing back and forth across Taekwoon’s cheek slowly. Taekwoon leaned in, pecking his husband’s lips tenderly.

“I love you,” Taekwoon said sleepily, his lips still mere centimeters away from those of his husband.

“I love you, too,” Wonsik replied, mouth quirked in a smirk.

And with that, Taekwoon stooped down slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his baby’s head. “Good night, Jimin. I love you.”

The baby gurgled joyously in response, and both parents glowed at the sight of her smile.

With that, Taekwoon attempted to drag himself out of the kitchen, stopping only to turn around and grumble a goodnight to his husband. He could hear the smile in Wonsik’s voice as he replied.

“Goodnight, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon drifted, dazed, to the bedroom he and Wonsik shared. He didn’t even think to change into pajamas, or even to take off his socks. He thought briefly about his husband and his baby as he climbed into bed, but he was fast asleep before his head even hit the pillows.

 

*****

 

Taekwoon woke up slowly. He rolled onto his left side, expecting to be met by Wonsik’s familiar warmth. Rather than finding his husband, his hands found nothing but cold sheets and an unused pillow. Taekwoon sat up abruptly. He grappled blindly for his phone on the bedside table, knocking over a stack of books he’d been meaning to read for more than a year. He squinted into his phone’s fluorescent screen, waiting a few seconds before managing to read the time.

_7:24._

Taekwoon couldn’t believe it. He had slept through the whole night for the first time in months. Normally Jimin would wake him up at least twice nightly, and it always took him and Wonsik ages to get her back to sleep. After a brief moment of surprise, an overwhelming wave of anxiety surged through him.

Taekwoon sprinted down the hallway, a million worried thoughts swirling around his mind.

 _Was it too cold in the nursery? Did I remember to feed her last night? Where the hell did Wonsik go? Wait, did I swaddle her too tightly? Did I swaddle her_ at all _? Did she get out of the crib? Did we leave the window open?_

Taekwoon’s feet slipped out from under him when he turned the corner to the nursery, not taking into consideration the socks he kept on while he slept. Nonetheless, he recovered quickly and dashed into the baby blue nursery. He rushed to the crib, but he caught something out of the corner of his eye before he could reach it.

He whipped around towards the plush, green rocking chair they kept in the corner of the room. It was there that he found his husband sleeping peacefully, with Jimin napping on her father’s chest.

Taekwoon melted. After a moment of startled silence, a small smile lighted on his face. He tiptoed out of the room, so as to not wake the two, never tearing his eyes from them.

*****

Wonsik woke up to soft rays of light shimmering through the blinds. After taking a few seconds to adjust to consciousness, he became aware of the tiny bundle curled up on his torso. Jimin’s legs were bent behind her like a little frog, and she was sucking on a tiny fist as she dreamed. The heat of Jimin’s sleeping form seeped through Wonsik’s ratty t-shirt. He would never cease to be amazed at how warm babies could be.

 _My little furnace,_ Wonsik mused as he pressed a feather-soft kiss to the top of her head.

Just then, a scent that reminded him of childhood wafted through the air. He heard the faint sounds of silverware coming from the kitchen, and he was certain he would find his husband’s quiet presence there if he looked.

Wonsik hauled himself out of the downy recliner, clutching Jimin to his chest. He crossed the room to set Jimin carefully in her cradle. She continued dozing soundly, save for her murmurs at the loss of body heat. Wonsik’s eyes glowed as he watched her for a few precious seconds. He trailed his fingers along the smooth wood of the cradle as he exited the nursery.

It was only as he strode through the living space and to the kitchen that Wonsik was finally able to place the familiar, comforting aroma: chocolate chip pancakes. Wonsik couldn’t help but smile childishly at the prospect of his favorite breakfast.

He slid into the kitchen, hooking an arm around his husband, who was working diligently at the stove. Wonsik pressed a sweet kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek, all the while pulling him closer. Taekwoon was generally unresponsive, his only acknowledgement being the slightest of smiles on his lips. Yet his eyes stayed trained on the pancakes cooking on the stove.

“Good morning,” chirped Wonsik, remnants of sleep still clinging to his voice. Taekwoon could listen to Wonsik’s morning voice forever.

“Morning,” he replied.

“How did you sleep?”

Taekwoon smiled wider at that. “Better than I have in the last five months.”

He could feel Wonsik’s chuckle reverberating through his rib cage, and Wonsik nuzzled his head against Taekwoon’s neck.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Wonsik approved, his voice half muffled by Taekwoon’s sweater.

“It looks like you and Jimin slept pretty well too.” Taekwoon said, smirking.

With that, he flipped around in his partner’s grasp, Wonsik’s arms still gripping around his waist. Taekwoon wondered how anyone could look so flawless in the morning. His hair stuck up in every imaginable angle, forming a humble halo. His face was alight with a soft smile. And his dark eyes gazed at Taekwoon as if he were the actual sun. Taekwoon felt heat rush into his cheeks at the attention.

Wonsik was always so bold, so open. He wore his emotions on his face, plain as day for anyone and everyone to see. It was something Taekwoon had always envied. He, on the other hand, was the type to suppress any and all emotion. Always keeping a poker face so he wouldn’t get hurt. In his eyes, emotion preceded vulnerability, and vulnerability preceded heartbreak. He had rarely smiled in the years before meeting Wonsik. But the second he’d caught sight of that friendly face at the grocery store, he found himself grinning more and more. He still occasionally caught himself placing bricks where his ribs should be. But in those bitter moments, Wonsik never failed to wriggle a smile out of Taekwoon.

How lucky he was to hold such a brave, gentle heart.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon blurted out, surprised at his own boldness, though it was bold to only him.

For a fleeting moment, confusion crossed Wonsik’s face, but it was soon replaced with understanding. There it was again: that mesmerizing openness.

He pulled Taekwoon closer, enveloping him in an embrace that felt like home. Taekwoon curled his arms over Wonsik’s broad shoulders.

“Of course,” Wonsik murmured against Taekwoon’s shoulder.

That’s how it always was between them. No explanations needed.

After a few moments of silence, Wonsik traced Taekwoon’s jawline, pressing kisses on his skin all the way from his ear to his lips.

“I love you,” Wonsik said as they separated. A small smirk was present on his face, and it seemed to make his eyes shimmer. Taekwoon could never tire of hearing those three words from Wonsik. They felt beautifully warm on his skin, like stepping into a patch of sunlight.

Taekwoon returned the smirk. “I know.”

Wonsik giggled as his husband turned back to the stove.

However, his laughter faltered when he heard the beginnings of Jimin’s wails echoing down the hallway.

On instinct, Taekwoon set down his spatula and turned toward the nursery, his feet acting nearly on their own accord. But before he could even reach the kitchen door, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“I got it, honey,” Wonsik stated, nodding assuringly. He pecked Taekwoon’s temple as an afterthought.

Taekwoon barely had time to protest before Wonsik whipped around the corner and down the hallway, tossing a haphazard grin behind him.

Taekwoon sighed, smiling to himself, before turning back to the batter in the pan.

He could never get tired of Kim Wonsik.

 

*****

 

Wonsik returned several minutes later with a gurgling Jimin tucked into his arms. She was kicking at the air with little stockinged feet.

“Someone’s lively this morning,” Wonsik called into the kitchen. He looked up from his daughter to see the back of his husband’s head nodding in acknowledgement, still hard at work at the stove.

Wonsik strode into the kitchen to fix Jimin a bottle. After a small battle with the lid, Wonsik returned to the living room with Jimin, now nursing her bottle.

He only had a few moments to settle into the old brown couch before Taekwoon was standing before him, as dazzling as always. He held a red plate out to Wonsik, his eyes aglow with pride. Wonsik grasped the plate with the hand that was not cradling his daughter, somewhat confused, until he saw what the plate held.

A stack of chocolate chip pancakes sat centered perfectly atop the dish. Wonsik could feel the corners of his lips tugging into a grin, and he couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of his chest when he noticed the chocolate chips in each pancake dotting out the shape of a heart.

Still chuckling slightly, he gazed back up at his husband.

“Jung Taekwoon, I think you may be more of a romantic than you make yourself out to be.”

At that, Taekwoon blushed profusely. He smiled and lowered his head.

Wonsik was reminded of their first meeting, in which Taekwoon crashed his grocery cart into that of Wonsik and proceeded to apologize copiously all while concealing his face. Wonsik thought the behavior to be absolutely adorable, but once Taekwoon gained the confidence to remove his hands from his face, he was awed by the other man’s stunning features. He barely had the wherewithal to stutter out a goodbye. Yet the next time he saw Taekwoon in a small bakery on the same street as his apartment, Wonsik did not hesitate to ask Taekwoon on a date, which he shyly accepted.

Taekwoon went to move his hands to shield his pink face, but before he could, Wonsik grabbed his husband’s hand, weaving their fingers together.

“I love them,” Wonsik praised, intentionally locking eyes with his love. “Thank you.” He placed a gentle kiss at the knuckle of Taekwoon’s thumb. When he looked back up, he found Taekwoon absolutely beaming. He mirrored his husband’s expression. He tugged Taekwoon onto the couch next to him, shifting Jimin slightly moments later so she could view her other father.

Jimin’s eyes shone when she saw Taekwoon, though she was still suckling her bottle. Taekwoon watched her watching him. Her eyes never stayed in one place for more than a few seconds; she seemed so aware. So intuitive somehow. Just like Wonsik.

“You know,” Taekwoon said in his small voice. “Her eyes are like yours.”

Wonsik snapped his head up. “Really?”

Taekwoon nodded in response, turning his attention back to Jimin. She was nearing the end of her bottle when Wonsik smugly stated, “I think she got her appetite from you.”

Taekwoon playfully smacked Wonsik’s chest, trying and failing to suppress his smile. Wonsik chuckled at his victory, wrapping his free arm around his husband. Taekwoon tilted his head on to Wonsik’s shoulder, falling into their favorite position for watching cheesy romance movies.

And as Wonsik pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s hair, he realized that this was it. With his daughter in one arm and his husband in the other, this was happiness.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this gave you a cavity.
> 
> Please leave comments with praise, feedback, ideas...anything! I love your comments!
> 
> I may also write a prologue to this (first meeting!) so let me know if you'd be interested in reading that! 
> 
> So sorry I haven't been updating much; school got pretty tough at the end of the year. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
